Obsession
by Young Roy
Summary: She has the distinct feeling that little children should not be so...silent. GAME SPOILERS


I absolutely love BKO. So much better than the original in my opinion. I love it _so much_ it made me want to write again. Looking back, I see that my writing style was shit so I changed for you, BKO. You deserve a good fic.

Kudos to you.

Also, let's pretend Gena lived with the villagers before owning her house.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Obsession

'_The loving mother'_

Sagi had been obsess with Guardian Spirits lately. The 6 year old was sure he had a Guardian Spirit and when she had try to tell him that spirits were only a myth, he had cried for days. People thought it was normal. "He'll grow out of it, Gena. In the meantime, let him enjoy it" they had said. Oh, how wrong were they. They knew nothing for she was the mother.

Mother. It still sounded somewhat weird.

She had ben seduced by him with his soft words and touches. She had no regrets, though. Sagi was her everything and Verus was still the love of her life. The problem was, she was still young. One could call her a child.

She was an inexperince mother. The problem with having a child at such age was it left one completely unprepared for a life not spent as child herself. Gena was left at a loss when suddenly confronted by her surprise pregnancy.

She was still _learning._ Learning to take care of an actual human being.

So when Sagi came home, talking about spirits and such, she really had no idea how to take it. But nonethless, she would try to amuse her son and play his little game.

It had begun innocently enough. Sagi had insisted on having a seat saved for Mythos in every meal, and from there two greetings and two set of pijamas were among a few of the things the child had wanted. Guardian Spirits to Sagi were like fluff puppies to other children.

But she has the distinct feeling that little children should not be so...silent. Sometimes she catches him sitting alone in front of the clocktower, staring intently at the walls of the building, and this gives her more pause and more worry than if he were loud and underfoot.

It is unsettling, but then so are many things in this silent, empty land of Hassaleh. Dark shapes flit and slither at the corners of her vision, but when she turns her head they are gone, or are in hiding, or were never there to begin with.

Sagi seems amused by her paranoia. He smiles and giggles and simply says 'his friend is playing hide 'n seek with him'. She always forces a smile.

Others who knew about this development thought it unnatural and dangerous, but if it meant that Sagi was going to be happy, then by all means she wasn't going to stop it.

What does it matter if her boy sees Spirits, truly? Gena does not care, actually.

She worries for his safety, like any mothers, when she goes looking for him in the woods, even though she knows there's nothing on Hassaleh that can harm him-but she is afraid to raise her voice and shout for him.

More than any other place in Hassaleh, this place, the woods, seems to be listening, waiting for her to betray herself. The silence is alive, alive and unfriendly. No birds chirp in its wake.

He's always in the same spot, she noticed, Sometimes frowning or touching the ground, speaking to his 'spirit'. She hid the first time, to see if this Mythos was actually a real person, but she sees no one, hears no one. Only Sagi's voice.

"...and they have the power to change the world." Gena finished telling the story. She laughed at Sagi's expression "Whoooooa!"

"Now, Sagi," she began, tucking her son in, "it's time to go to sleep. Even Spiriters such as yourself need to rest."

The blue-haired boy pouted. Gena raised an eyebrow and frowned. "_Sagi._ You have to go sleep. No buts, young man."

The chubby face pinched in thought. "You're mad."

Gena blinked in bemusement. "I'm not mad."

"Yes you are," Sagi insisted. "Even Mythos thinks you're mad."

"_Ah, yes.__The infamous spirit."_

"I'm not mad, Sagi. You and Mythos should know it takes a lot of more than that to make me angry." He giggles.

Gena smiled and kissed his forehead. When she stood up, a tiny hand grabbed her sleeve. "Sagi. You didn't kiss Mythos good-night." He pouted

Mythos. 'The mute one' it means, or so she read. Her boy had quite the imagination. She bent down and kissed Sagi's forehead again. "Sometimes I think you're making Mythos up to get two good-night kisses" "Am not!" She laughed.

She walked away ignoring her boy's protests as she closes the door.

'_The Spiriter'_

It's been hours since his mother left but he can't bring himself to sleep. He can't sleep when _he's_ watching him.

Sagi has learned the art of pretending to sleep but he knows, too well, he can't fool Mythos twice.

Mythos is a nice friend. He always listen when Sagi wants to speak and does not scold him or yell at him if he doesn't stop. Mythos sometimes replies but that's quite rare.

Mythos is so quiet. So quiet that sometimes he can't stand it. But he nevers complains or insults him. He knows he must keep his spirit happy at all costs.

"Wake up, Sagi. You're horrible at pretending."

Sagi bites his lower lips and slowly opens his eyes. He sits, quietly and looks at the other bed.

He sits in silence atop of it, watching him. When their eyes at last meet, Sagi feels no warm. A shadow of fear falls over him.

The voices whisper in his ears again. They sometimes warn him not to get too close to Mythos.

"Sagi," he says in a deep voice, that makes him shudder, "you've been avoiding me."

"No!" he whispers, "I'm not! Please don't be mad...don't be mad, Mythos" He chuckles and that makes Sagi sick.

"Truly? I...I was afraid you didn't like me, little one."

It's true, actually. He was avoiding the spirit, pretending his voice was just an illusion. Sagi sometimes avoids him.

It is not hard to do; Mythos keeps to himself most of the time, but when he has enough he begs him to talk to him. He follows him, though, watching with all the wary silence of a curious pet.

"Don't...don't be sily, Mythos. I can't not like you" Sagi smiles. "You're my best friend! You're the only that talks to me in this place."

Mythos tilts his head to the side and smiles back. "You're the only one that talks to me, too." He walks over to Sagi and hugs him. Sagi surpresses a shudder, he's cold. So cold.

"You're the only I got Sagi. I'll never leave your side..."

He pulls back a little and kisses his forehead. "Ever..."

The two stare at each other for a very long time. There is something new in Mythos's look, something Sagi is afraid to recognize. Not because he fears it, quite the opposite reason.

He is almost afraid he likes it.

_The __broken God_

Mythos knows he is not allowed to get close to someone. He does not know why, but he knows not to get too close. That's his punishement for a crime he doesn't remember.

So when he bounds completely with Sagi after his captured he has this feeling.

_No_. _This is wrong. This is wrong and you will pay for it_, says the voice inside his head. For the first time he notes that it sounds eerily like the people back in his time. He should feel happy or sad that he at least remembers something from his past.

'_I want to save him.'_

It is the last coherent thought he has for a long while. There is no-one to witness his second sin but years later Mythos will watch as the light passes out of Sagi's eyes – still startlingly blue – and know he is being punished for what they did that day.

Sitting on his dark throne, using this pathetic girl as a host, inside Cor Hydrea he will understand he is being punished still, but the memory of his beloved Sagi, seeing him grow and staying with him, will simply make him not care.

He smiles as he sees that group Daimon picked up to defeat him. Stubborn Spirit.

"Welcome, my friends, to the Throne Room of the Gods! You arrived just in time..."


End file.
